1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of production workbenches, such as utilized in factories or production areas. The invention is particularly concerned with such benches in association with production carts which are mounted on wheels and are utilized in association with the fixed benches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fixed production workbenches are, of course, known in the prior art as are wheeled, or production carts which are movable from one work station to another to accommodate movement of material being worked on from one position to another. A difficulty in the prior art has been that when production is moved from one fixed bench to another on a cart, because of unevenness in the floor, its working surface or platform will not be at the same level as that of the fixed bench. This imposes difficulties, particularly in connection with moving delicate pieces or parts about on the surface while on surfaces not flush with each other. The herein invention as described in detail hereinafter overcomes this deficiency of the prior art and provides related improvements.